Setting the Mood
by Mullerakanat
Summary: A bit of romance...


**Setting the Mood**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

Michaela was sat at her large wooden desk in her spotless clinic. Her head bent over Mr George's medical chart. She had advised him numerous times to stay away from drink as it didn't agree with him but he never listened. She also had words with Hank about not serving Mr George but Hank just replied with his usual off hand comments.

She shook her head as she rose from the chair to file the chart until next time! She sighed to herself. 'There had to be something she could do?' she thought. Pulling back the snowy white netting in the window she looked out over towards the saloon. Hank was leaning on his usual post, cigar between his lips while talking to his punters.

At that point Myra walked past with Sam. She noticed that she stopped to talk to Hank. From Michaela's point of view Hank looked a little annoyed. He then ushered everyone back inside the saloon. She then watched Myra walk on with a triumphant smile on her face.

A small line appeared on Michaela's brow. Perplexed about the exchange between Myra and Hank, She moved from the window and sat at her desk once again. Myra seemed to have influence over Hank and maybe she could persuade Myra to speak to Hank about the amount of alcohol he sold his customers. There was no point telling Hank to stop serving alcohol all together, he would only rebel like a sculled child.

'Well that was one issue that could be resolved' she thought to herself. Retrieving the book she had stashed earlier before Mr George had came in. She leafed through the book again. There was nothing in here that would help her. Leaning back further into the chair in frustration she wondered what she could do or who she could talk to!

She looked at the photograph on the desk of Sully and herself dressed in evening attire. They had had it taken while they were on honeymoon in Denver. He always looked so handsome dressed in a suite. She smiled and blushed at the memories that flashed before her from her honeymoon. Sully was wonderful; he was so patient and loving. She knew he would never say anything nor push her before she was ready but she knew that he enjoyed when she initiated their love making. She had tried since they had returned home from honeymoon but she would always loose her nerve and back down leaving Sully to do the instigating. 'What if he thought I didn't enjoy being with him?!' the thought alarmed her.

Every time they were together she lost all ability to describe her feelings. It was always so overwhelming. She hoped that Sully felt that same overwhelming feeling.

Always being the type of person to look for solutions Michaela sat in her clinic with the afternoon sun streaming through the windows. Losing track of time while contemplating how she could get past her nerves. Coming up short with an answer to her dilemma Michaela glanced at the clock on the wall. It was now 4.30.

Deciding to head home for the afternoon. Maybe she could call into see Myra on her way home. Grabbing her coat and hat she made her way to the door. As she opened the door she came face to face with Sully who was posed to knock. Seeing her surprised features Sully smiled.

"Oh Sully I didn't expect to see you just yet, Is everything ok?" Thinking that the reason he had come to get her was because of an emergency. They had made no prior arrangements to pick her up from work.

"Yeah everything is fine, just thought I'd meet ya,"

"Oh thank-you, I was just on my way to see Myra before heading to the Homestead," She locked the door of the clinic behind her.

Reaching out for her hand "Ya don't have to thank me," he grinned holding her delicate hand in his large hand bestowing a soft kiss on the back. "Do ya mind me coming with ya to see Myra?"

Michaela's heart rate picked up at the touch of his lips on her hand. She marvelled how this small gesture could cause her to feel these feelings. "No I don't mind,"

Hand in hand the walked down the street towards Horus and Myra's home. "Where are the children?" Michaela asked.

"They came home from school and told me that they were going to spend the night with Matthew at the old homestead," a mischievous look passed over Sully's face.

Michaela's cheeks went pink and butterflies appeared in her stomach. "Oh...so this it's just you and I tonight?"

"Yep...just you and me," He loved how that sounded.

They soon reached Horus and Myra's homestead. As soon as they had knocked on the door Horus had opened the door looking flustered and covered in flour with the sound of Sam crying and Myra trying to comfort her.

Horus had managed to knock over the flour which was on the top shelf, spilling the white dust all over the kitchen covering Myra and himself in the process. Sully offered to help Horace clear up the mess while Michaela went to the bedroom with Myra so she could change while Michaela attempted to comfort Sam.

"I'm so sorry Dr Mike," Myra shouted over Sam's crying.

Michaela bounced Sam feeling at a loss of what to do. "That's quite alright Myra, I didn't know that we were coming to visit," Michaela placed Sam over her shoulder and rubbed her back. Soon the baby calmed.

"So what can we do for ya Dr Mike?" Myra dried her face with a towel wiping away the evidence of flour.

"Well I was wondering if you might talk to Hank for me?"

Myra looked at Michaela curiously tilting her head to the side. "What makes you think that Hank will listen to me?"

"I know that he respects you Myra, I've seen that he responds to what you have to say,"

"Well we have known each other a lot of years..." Myra mused. "What did you want me to talk to Hank about?"

"Recently I've had a lot of patients with illnesses that are caused by too much alcohol consumption. I was wondering if you could see if Hank could limit that amount of alcohol he serves to his customers. I know Hank wouldn't go for an all out ban against drinking in our town but maybe he could be persuaded to be aware when his customers have had enough to drink!" Michaela continued to rub Sam's back; the little girl's eyes began to become heavy.

"I have never agreed with how much alcohol Hank serves to his customers. I'll see what I can do Dr Mike, I can't promise that he'll listen though,"

Michaela rose from the bed and approached Myra. "Thank-you just that you'll try and speak to Hank is more than enough. I'm sure he'll listen to you," Michaela smiled.

Myra dusted of her blouse "You're very good with her," She commented touching Sam's back.

Michaela handed Sam to her mother. "She's a very good girl," She watched wistfully as Myra placed her into her crib. As Myra turned she noticed the look on Michaela's face.

"How are things with you and Sully?" she asked.

"There good...," Michaela debated whether to tell Myra about her issues with intimacy.

Watching the concerned expression on Michaela's face Myra touched her arm. "Are you sure?"

Michaela gave a small smile. "Things are wonderful but sometimes...I wish I could...," Michaela blushed not sure how to continue.

Myra cottoned on very quickly having worked in the line of profession that she had for many years. She let out a slow grin. "You love him don't you?"

Thinking it an odd question she answered "Yes I do more than words can say,"

"Then all you need is time and to relax. Everyone can see he adores ya!" Michaela hugged Myra.

"Thank-you,"

"You're welcome," Michaela made to leave. "Oh Dr Mike...I find that setting the mood also helps," Myra grinned before she went back to tend t Sam.

On the way home Michaela was thinking hard on what she could do to 'set the mood'. Sully had noticed her quite demeanour. He picked up her hand that was resting in her lap twisting the fabric of her cotton skirt.

Sully kissed the back of her hand. "Ya tired?" he guessed this was the reason why she was so quite.

"No not really," She looked over at him shilding her eyes's from the afternoon sun.

"Ya seem very quiet,"

"I'm ok just looking forward to get home I supposed," she moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

Once home Sully insisted that he prepared dinner while Michaela took a warm bath in their room. Sully washed the green beans before adding them to the boiling water. His thoughts kept drifting to Michaela in the bath tub above his head. The warm water caressing her smooth glorious skin. Her delicate hands washing and cleansing her body. Maybe he should go up and see if she was ok? She'd been gone a long time.

He looked up when he could hear movement on the stairs. He looked up seeing that Michaela was bare foot he turned fully to see what she was wearing. His jaw nearly hit the floor!

Michaela stood wearing a long white cotton under skirt and her corset. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders and back in soft curls. A pink blush stained her cheeks; she took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

Sully stood unmoving drinking in the sight of his beautiful wife. His heart beat wildly in his chest sending blood soaring through his veins.

She walked towards him placing her palms on his chest. She rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. Sully was still too stunned to move.

"How long before dinner is ready?" She asked pleased that she had stunned him even though she shook slightly with nerves.

Sully lifted one of her hands off of his chest holding it within his. "It's nearly done...," he whispered kissing he wrist.

"Good because I'm starving," upturning the corner of her lips into a smile.

"Me too," he growled. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulling her close to him. He kissed her passionately his mouth moving with hers in perfect rhythm.

Stepping back he turned off the stove and lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"Sully the dinner!?" Michaela exclaimed.

"It can wait," He claimed her mouth once again.

"I was supposed to seduce you...," She commented with a wide smile.

"Michaela you seduced me the first time I saw you," They entered their bedroom. There were flower petals scattered on the bed. Room was warm from Michaela's bath; it also smelled of Michaela's lavender soap.

Sully placed Michaela upon the bed and removed his shirt. Watching his toned torso her heart pounded in her ears. She pulled Sully towards her needing to feel him next to her. She now wondered why she ever was worried about instigating their love making. She loved him with the whole of her heart and he felt the same.

She ran her hands down his now bear chest enjoying the sensuous way his skin felt against her fingertips. "I love you," She whispered.

His lips closed over hers moving lower to her throat. He kissed her collar bone and the swell of her breasts. "I love you so much Michaela, I'll always want you and need you," he kissed her lips "We have one problem though," He raised an eyebrow.

Confusion crossed her face. "What is it?" She wondered did he not like the way she initiate this.

"Although I love how you look in this, I now need to struggle to get you out of it," he grinned.

Michaela chuckled rising up to kiss him.

The End


End file.
